


Медь звенящая и кимвал звучащий

by siromanez



Series: Harry Potter: Dying of the Light | Умирающий свет [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Background Het, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Child Death, Death Eaters, Drama, First War with Voldemort, Gen, Love Letters, M/M, Marauders' Era, Ministry of Magic, Minor Canonical Character(s), Murder, No Sex, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Organized Crime, POV First Person, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Pre-Marauders' Era, Pre-Slash, Pureblood Politics, Pureblood Society, Social Links, Terrorism, Torture, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:57:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8460946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siromanez/pseuds/siromanez
Summary: У стратега все возможные ходы ведут к победе, и каждый ход служит достижению нескольких целей, даже если речь об убийстве близкого человека.Это скучнейший, выпендрежный производственный роман с налетом мистики.Рейтинг здесь за пытки, а слэш очень платонический.





	

— Я думаю, — сказал Дамблдор, — что, если ты вернёшься, есть шанс,

что с ним будет покончено навсегда. Обещать я не могу.

Я только знаю, Гарри, что возвращения сюда тебе нужно бояться,

куда меньше, чем ему.

 

Гарри снова взглянул на ободранное существо,

дрожащее и задыхающееся в полумраке под стулом.

 

— Не жалей умерших, Гарри.

 

Дж.К. Роулинг. «Гарри Поттер и Дары Смерти»

 

***1***

 

_Я очень долго сомневался. Целый час._

_Даже сейчас я не уверен, что стоит писать тебе и навязываться. Ты был так любезен со мной, так терпелив, хотя мы проговорили несколько часов кряду. Меня считают необщительным, но ты уже знаешь, что это чепуха. Если я начинаю говорить, то не могу заткнуться. Беда в том, что я всегда выбираю темы, которые никому не интересны, кроме меня. Никто не ходит на вечеринки, чтобы обсуждать, как по-разному Протеевы чары действуют на живое и мертвое. Идея соединить живое и мертвое, сплести их неразрывно, чтобы потом заколдовать неживую часть, кажется мне потрясающей. Великолепной._

_Я не помню, кому из нас это пришло в голову. На всякий случай, буду считать, что тебе. Ты удивительный._

_Я очень смущен. Возможно, я навязываюсь? Может быть, когда ты предлагал переписку, то говорил не совсем серьезно и не ожидал уже на следующий день получить ворох пергаментов с моими каракулями? Прости, прости! Тогда сразу дай мне знать, что я веду себя неуместно! Обещаю, я моментально отстану и не обижусь._

_Но прошлой ночью я никак не мог заснуть, все думал о твоих словах. Не только о Протеевых чарах, но еще и о том, что у нас невозможны никакие нормальные реформы, о коалициях в Визенгамоте, о кланах, которые самоорганизуются раз за разом — даже век за веком — по одному и тому же принципу и совершенно бездумно. Думаю, ты прав: изнутри эту систему не изменить — ее можно только сломать._

_Наш мир замкнут. Связи между его элементами не просто стабильны — они почти неизменны. Статут о секретности — вот главное препятствие для нашего развития! Да, мы в безопасности, магловский мир не может поглотить нас и растворить в себе. Но любые серьезные изменения будут связаны либо с вторжением к нам, либо с аннексией чего-либо нами. Чем больше перемен — тем больше все остается по-прежнему, как говорят французы. Я скверный арифмант, но не удержался и начертил пентаграмму — модель по целям. Очень интересные получились результаты! Высылаю ее тебе. И еще чуть не забыл: твой псевдоним — Софист — очень тебе подходит. У тебя потрясающее чувство юмора!_

_Я ведь о тебе вообще ничего не знаю. К середине ночи я сам себя убедил, что ты был под Оборотным, но теперь сомневаюсь._

_Я заметил, что ты рассердился на Дамблдора за его вчерашнюю речь. У меня есть идея, как подойти к вопросу с другой стороны. Но об этом — в следующем письме, если тебя это заинтересует_

 

_Федон_

 

* * *

Как сильно способен утомить человек за несколько мгновений! Представьте, что партию скрипки какой-то чудак решил сыграть на барабанах и тарелках. Та еще джазовая импровизация! И барабанит мне прямо в голову. В результате я утратил всякое желание двигаться, даже глаза открывать не хочется. Только равнодушно слушаю.

Скрипка в исполнении ударных — примерно так выглядели рекомендации Лестрейнджа в пересказе Долохова. Проблема не в Антонине, а во мне. Долохов способен утомить меня за секунды исключительно потому, что он готов действовать всегда. Днем и ночью. Даже если Долохов спит, пьет, болеет или страдает — в любом случае требуется от силы несколько минут, чтобы привести его в полную боевую готовность, а потом он немедленно берется за дело. Причем Долохову совершенно неважно, что это за дело, — он за все берется с одинаковым фатализмом.

А у моей работоспособности есть побочные эффекты, и я никак не могу их устранить, хотя и пытаюсь.

Например, Министерство, в отличие от меня, не работает ночью. По-моему, это очень неудобно: когда ты кого-то купил, для чего-то определенного купил, и вот он тебе понадобился срочно, но надо ждать до утра. Приходится ждать до утра, потому что Министерство не работает ночью. А мне нужно именно ночью! Днем у меня другие занятия были, более интересные! Рано или поздно до ведома всех наших людей доводят, что ночь — это только их личная проблема, а не того, кто отдает приказы. Рано или поздно я собираюсь заставить Министерство работать ночью. Рано или поздно.

Но примерно раз в две недели сбои в работе устраиваю я: на день-другой я впадаю в спячку. Тело и разум погружаются в дрему, как у моих чешуйчатых приятелей. Мысли ворочаются клубком, словно сонные змеи, к которым не вовремя заглянуло солнце. Это очень неудобно! Жизнь не предоставляла мне выходных по требованию, противник не ждал, а время утекало сквозь пальцы. Полная апатия и бессилие! Иногда мне кажется, что, явись в такой момент убийца, у него бы все получилось. В моем случае это говорит о многом...

Принуждать себя к работе в такие дни очень мерзко, но, кроме меня, этого никто не сделает. Не осталось таких на свете! Но я же этого и добивался, правда? Добился! Свободен... Можно бессмысленно смотреть в окно, в никуда, ничего не замечая, пока Антонин по пятому кругу расхваливает мне какого-то Яксли, который важен для дел Лестрейнджа и будет очень полезен нам всем... Проблема в том, что видеть Яксли я не желаю. И никого не хочу видеть! Больше всего меня Яксли устроил бы в гробу — ведь именно из-за него мне надо двигаться и думать. Да-да, без всяких метафор — именно в гробу!

А Долохов все не унимается, хотя прекрасно понимает мое состояние. Не первый же раз! Но он уверен, что я возьму себя в руки, соберусь и в три слова завербую Яксли, который, несомненно, полный идиот. Только идиот может сразу потребовать личной встречи со мной.

Я закрываю глаза: так проще думать. У идиота Яксли наверняка есть какие-то достоинства, не зря же его расхваливал Лестрейндж! И Антонин не зря устраивает мне эту пытку...

Сколько раз я должен ошибиться, сколько раз показаться слабым, чтобы кто-нибудь из них решил, будто я не справляюсь? Если такое случится — меня попробуют за зуб, и это в лучшем случае. В худшем — усомнившийся найдет альтернативного поставщика правильных решений для любых проблем и станет втихаря рекламировать его соратникам.

А результатом этой рекламной кампании будет труп. Не мой. Так что я готовлю себя к встрече с Яксли и слушаю Долохова.

Чем больше ударные Долохова пытаются изобразить скрипку, тем большее недоумение вызывает у меня предмет беседы. Яксли подрабатывал в «Ежедневном пророке» — писал под несколькими псевдонимами. Хорошее начало! Человек с двойной жизнью подходит для наших целей больше многих. Вдвойне. Наверное, фамильные финансы не так хороши, как всем демонстрировали в роду Яксли.

Кстати, о фамильных делах — меня ждет шикарная пентаграмма с раскладкой по нашим родам и кланам. Проклятая семейственность доконает любое дело в британском заповеднике магов! Даже в нашей «конторе» родственник родственника погоняет и тут же рекомендует еще одного на свободное место. И если вскоре после победы я сдохну, то в результате прихода к власти моих соратников список первых лиц магической Британии будет практически неотличим от аналогичного списка двухсотлетней давности. Обхохочешься!

А может быть, именно у этого Яксли проблемы с родными или ему нужны деньги на что-то не очень респектабельное? Судя по всему, Лестрейндж выдал целый концерт с оркестром о мотивах Яксли и его одержимости личной встречей со мной. Но все превратилось в барабанную дробь и отгремело: Долохов счел это лишними сантиментами.

Яксли устроился в «Пророк» и стал регулярно писать не только заметки для криминальной хроники, но и полноценные статьи с расследованиями. Кстати, нас он напрямую не трогал. Похвально! Отличный нюх! Но про регулярность Лестрейндж врал: даже на слух по датам получалось, что уже на пятой статейке начальство вызверилось на Яксли и потребовало прекратить безобразия. Яксли в ответ вызверился на начальство и послушно сделал несколько хвалебных статей о Министерстве на основе чужих интервью. Но похвалы были весьма специфические: Яксли расточал их исключительно чиновничьим провалам и катастрофам. Как правило, это были провалы личного и корыстного свойства и хорошо скрытые от посторонних глаз катастрофы, так что неуемные комплименты Яксли били по маскировке бюрократов. Мстительный гаденыш! В «контору» он явно впишется как родной.

Долохов дотошно перечисляет подвиги своего нового протеже. Сначала ответственный секретарь департамента правопорядка получил инфаркт, потому что в «Пророке» расхвалили его операцию по успешному изъятию темных артефактов, но перечислили и те артефакты, которые по чистой случайности куда-то делись по дороге из кабинета ответственного лица в министерское хранилище. Потом в департаменте по играм и зрелищам произошел казус с благотворительными билетами. А затем вконец обнаглевший Яксли без ведома редактора тиснул в «Пророке» хвалебную статью о самом редакторе...

Антонин пытается быть объективным, поэтому волшебное слово Империо ни разу не прозвучало в истории с редактором. Долохов лишь сухо отметил, что авроры после проверки ушли от Яксли ни с чем.

На этом светлая часть истории заканчивается.

Министерство без всякой шумихи начало против Яксли три процесса, результатом которых могло стать только полное его разорение. А новую работу неблагонадежному человеку не найти. Складывалось впечатление, что власти просто навязывали мне этого Яксли. В некотором смысле я их понимал: министерские чиновники не могли его пытать или убить, так что никакой защиты от последующих выходок у них не было. Остальные средства явно на него не подействовали.

Лестрейндж рекомендовал поручить шутнику Яксли работу с агитацией и прессой, но Долохова заинтересовало не это. Ни сам Лестрейндж, ни Антонин так и не смогли вычислить информаторов Яксли — тут барабаны Долохова изобразили умирающую скрипку. Мои сотруднички немедленно поспорили из-за такого ценного потенциального пополнения, и Лестрейндж проиграл. Он составил доклад, но у меня случился период спячки, и растормошить меня рискнул только Антонин. Чужой доклад Долохов прихватил в качестве военного трофея.

— Хватит, — я открываю глаза, заставляю себя сесть прямо и пытаюсь что-то сделать с выражением лица. Теперешнее ощущается так, будто ниже глаз у меня змеиная морда, и между плотно сжатых губ, растянутых в неестественной улыбке, скоро проскользнет тонкий раздвоенный язык. Я даже шиплю, но быстро спохватываюсь, услышав себя.

— Веди сюда этого амбициозного дурака.

Долохов ухмыляется, но молчит и отправляется за Яксли. Мне лень заглядывать в голову Яксли, когда он входит. Но увидев мое лицо жертвы вампира, домашний халат поверх рубашки и расслабленную позу, любой посторонний бы изумился.

Что ж, значит, экстравагантные решения Яксли больше говорят о его настойчивости и желании выделиться, чем о гениальности. Он не успевает ни раскрыть рот, ни преклонить колено, как я начинаю шипеть:

— Я вас слушаю, Яксли. И коротко! Начните с того, кто у вас в аврорате. Именно этот маг — ваш первый подарок «конторе». Женщина?

Краем глаза я вижу, как Долохов снова ухмыляется: наверное, он выиграл пари у Лестрейнджа.

Яксли пробует закрыть сознание. Окклюмент он скверный, а вот его техника мне очень хорошо знакома. Длится это недолго. Но Долохов тоже что-то заметил, потому что расцветает прямо на глазах. Я его понимаю: что называется, семерых одним ударом.

Тайная информация о достаточно значимых чинах Министерства, знание окклюменции, способность обучать других, в том числе и умению зачистить следы перед аврорской проверкой...

Это кто-то из аппарата Скримджера! У нее с Яксли длительные и доверительные отношения. Отличный подарок! Неясно только одно — как быстро Яксли придет в себя, осознав, что именно он сделал, когда сюда явился.

— Как вы относитесь к перспективе возглавить газету, Яксли? Сейчас — нашу газету, а после победы — «Ежедневный пророк»?

— Мистер Лестрейндж говорил об этом. Но я думаю, что ежедневная газета — аналог «Пророка» — не совсем соответствует вашим целям.

— И что бы вы порекомендовали?

— Притворитесь спортивной газетой — привлечете молодежь. Притворитесь журналом для домохозяек — попадете на каждую кухню. Притворитесь календарем — и помещайте на каждый листок жуткие исторические анекдоты о магглах.

По лицу Долохова заметно, что теперь он свои шансы в игре с Лестрейнджем оценивает гораздо ниже, чем раньше.

— Неужели вы не хотите быть редактором «Пророка» после победы, Яксли?

Он едва заметно качает головой.

Как ты справляешься, Яксли? Это ведь нелегко — ложиться в постель с женщиной, способной обойти тебя на любом повороте. Она была основой твоей карьеры, твоей славы, но всегда оставалась в тени. В споре с Министерством она — твое прикрытие. И вот ты здесь, и твоя ценность наполовину состоит в том, что ты — крючок для нее. Как это тебе? Как бы ты хотел ее превзойти? И кого еще подмять под себя?

Пробный выстрел:

— Может быть, вы предпочтете возглавить департамент правопорядка?

Теперь он мой со всеми потрохами. До конца времен.

 

 

***2***

 

_Вчера я был на приеме у Селвинов. Ты ведь узнал меня? Ты смотрел прямо на меня... Если хочешь знать, Софист, это не твоя ошибка: я не должен был там оказаться. Просто родители всерьез надумали устроить мой брак, а они могут очень помешать мне, если захотят. Так что иногда проще согласиться с ними. Кроме того, я все еще проверяю свои расчеты по клановым связям. Это была хорошая возможность для полевых наблюдений._

_Я со своими записями сбежал с приема в какой-то дальний угол, лишь бы формально оставаться в поместье. А вы устроили там свой шабаш._

_Я видел тебя, Софист. Я знаю, кто ты. Настоящий ты._

_Мне не совсем понятно, какой именно ты — настоящий и как вы там, внутри, уживаетесь._

_В этом есть что-то ужасное. Действительно страшное._

_Когда ты заговорил, у меня не осталось никаких сомнений. Что за идиот следит за твоей безопасностью? Как они позволяют тебе шляться под Оборотным?! Тебя же, раз увидев, ни с кем невозможно спутать!_

_Я сам виноват. Ты ведь ничего не скрывал от меня, даже наоборот. Я должен был догадаться раньше — после того, как ты упомянул о Протеевых чарах, наложенных на смесь живого и неживого. Ходит столько слухов по поводу вашего знака! Говорят, вас всех можно отличить по этой примете. Кто же еще мог разбираться в подобной магии, если не ты? Я раззява._

_Не знаю, за кого боюсь больше — за тебя или за тех, кому ты можешь навредить._

_Ты говорил много правильных вещей, очень верных. Но когда твои сторонники славили тебя, Софист, когда отзывались на твои слова, они славили не твою правоту, а свою гордыню. Они купились не на твои знания и не на то, что ты, — пожалуй, единственный в Британии маг, — оцениваешь наше общество трезво и понимаешь, что происходит. Нет, этого они не хотят слышать и понимать! Лишь их болезненное самолюбие берет у тебя подачки и готово лизать тебе не только руки, но и сапоги._

_Речь твоя была безупречна. Мои поздравления!_

_О тебе рассказывают много сказок. Я подумал: вдруг сказки правдивы? Ты просто прочел мысли всех и каждого там, у Селвинов, и потому точно знал, что им сказать._

_Вот такой я был глупец. А потом я вспомнил, что они и так все мыслят одинаково. О миллионе разных вещей они никогда не думают и поступают как все. Им не нужен ты для того, чтобы быть одинаковыми._

_Я знаю, что вы запугиваете людей, я точно знаю, что вы убили нескольких маглов. Наверное, мне нужно прекратить эту переписку. Наверное, нам нужно выдумать какой-то другой способ связи, более безопасный для тебя._

_Никогда больше не смотри на меня так на людях! Тебя видят твои враги. И сторонники._

 

_Федон_

 

_P.S. Мне кажется, я понял, что тогда имел в виду Д., а ты все время упускаешь это из виду._

 

* * *

Опечаленный Малфой — зрелище одновременно трогательное и отвратительное, особенно если видишь это утром. Если бы я не знал о его замашках садиста, то трагические гримаски, большие невинные глаза и поджатые губы могли бы подействовать. Малфой сейчас очень похож на девицу, которую родственники насильно тащат в постель к нелюбимому мужу в первую брачную ночь. В такие минуты мне очень хочется сделать Люциусу больно, просто ради интереса: расплачется он или нет? Во всяком случае, стонать от удовольствия Малфой точно не будет. Станет подмахивать с несчастным видом, с трагическим гримасками и слезами, застывшими в глазах. Королева драмы!

Но подчиненным его всегда приходилось туго. С ними Люциус разыгрывает другие карты: падите ниц и повинуйтесь! Раньше я порой выходил из себя и начинал издеваться над Малфоем, но однажды подсмотрел у него в голове, что в своей ипостаси господина и повелителя он меня же и копирует. Очень отрезвляющее знание.

Но всему есть предел. В это утро Малфой превзошел себя. Сегодняшняя его трагедия называлась коротко — демография.

Проснувшись нынешним утром, Малфой осознал изумительный факт, до этого скрытый от него предательницей-природой. Хогвартс в год выпускает четыре или пять десятков магов, а волшебники, не учившиеся в Хогвартсе, почти неплатежеспособны. Круг потенциальных клиентов не просто ограничен, а полностью исчерпывается за несколько лет бурной деловой деятельности. Дальше прибыль не растет. Да-да, и у Малфоя тоже не растет.

Со своей бедой он пришел ко мне. Еще бы докладную записку подал, требуя отменить демографию и времена года заодно! Но Малфой был абсолютно серьезен: затраты «конторы» растут, а для их обеспечения должна расти и его прибыль. Тратить на общее дело свои сбережения, да еще и не безвозвратной основе, готовы немногие мои соратники, и Люциус к их числу не принадлежит.

Начало моей карьеры было предельно тривиальным.

Когда я разглядываю людей, которые сидят сейчас передо мной и осознают то, на что жалуется Малфой, когда смотрю на Лестрейнджей, Ноттов, Эйвери, Мальсибера, а ведь у меня даже Блэки с Селвинами имеются, то в который раз думаю, что причина всему — отсутствие перспективы в волшебном мире. Все мои сторонники пошли за мной, потому что я обещал им перемены, движение вперед, все они ухватились даже за иллюзию развития.

Когда я вернулся в Англию, весь мой багаж состоял из опыта, знаний, хорошо подвешенного языка и бесконечного набора захватывающих историй, в большинстве своем выдуманных. Я снова встретил своих бывших приятелей — тридцатилетних разгильдяев со стабильным, скучным и неизменным будущим. Жена, брачный контракт, проценты от счета в Гринготтсе, дети, мелкий пост в Министерстве или третьи роли в семейном бизнесе, достаток такой же, как у родителей, вечная протекция, дети идут в Хогвартс, дети Хогвартс заканчивают... Впереди у каждого из них лежало двадцать лет без перемен, двадцать лет ожидания, когда старшее поколение сойдет со сцены и расчистит дорогу. Каждый видел все это на примере родителей. Каждый боялся что-то изменить в одиночку.

Я не боялся, мне нечего было терять, и я быстро сообразил, кому еще терять нечего. Я заполучил их, принимая трудные решения за них, принимая на себя ответственность за последствия их решений. И вот их дети заканчивают Хогвартс, а они снова уперлись в потолок своих возможностей.

— В Британии все крупные состояния магических семей созданы исключительно путем длительного накопления. Из поколения в поколение.

Если не вслушиваться, — а мне незачем вслушиваться в банальности Малфоя, — если сосредоточиться только на жестах, мимике и интонациях, то он выглядел как типичный персонаж магловских немых порнофильмов, разумеется, с поправкой на эпоху. Судя по всему, это у Малфоев семейное.

— Да брось! — встрял откуда-то позади меня Долохов. — Нет ничего нового под солнцем! В прежние времена случались войны, гоблинов грабили напропалую. Вон, прадед Нотта промышлял, меняя у маглов лепреконское золото на настоящее.

Нотт подпер подбородок кулаком и изобразил преувеличенный интерес движением бровей.

— А Эйвери вообще чуть не явились в Америку до Колумба, — это Эйвери, куда же без него. Он прямо сейчас готов куда угодно — в Америку или в Антарктиду, правда, ненадолго.

— А мои пиратами были, — это Гойл. Очень ценная информация!

— Да, раньше многие маги были первопроходцами, моряками, занимались добычей минералов. Но те времена ушли в прошлое, — гнул свое Малфой трагическим тоном. — За последние двести лет сколочено не больше десятка значимых состояний.

— Ерунда! Ты по стране поезди! Каждый день открываются какие-нибудь новые лавки, магазинчики, мастерские, да многие процветают! — это Мальсибер блеснул интеллектом.

В своей области он потрясающий специалист, но как из-за рабочего стола встанет, так сразу глупеет. Иногда я удивляюсь, как он ложку мимо рта не проносит. Впрочем, я всегда предвзят, причем в отношении всех без исключения.

— Да они мылом каким-нибудь торгуют и печеной тыквой! — Малфой перешел на повышенные тона, на щеках расцвел румянец.

Мальсибер уже набрал воздуха, приготовившись для ответа, но Эйвери успел раньше:

— Так и ты мылом торгуй! И во Францию вози. Крутись!

С Малфоя можно было писать исторические полотна и портреты. Кисти Гейнсборо. Какие цвета, оттенки, позы!

— Ты знаешь, какая маржа на мыле? Да вы милостыню просить пойдете! — громко простонал Малфой.

Я бы с огромным удовольствием поинтересовался, дойдем ли мы когда-нибудь до сути, но на данном этапе это напрасный труд.

Так что я сидел, благосклонно кивал, морщился, гневно взирал и изображал тяжелые размышления. В конце концов, добровольное согласие участников всегда предпочтительней, чем сопротивление, — по крайней мере, пока у меня терпение не лопнуло. Иллюзия добровольного выбора — очень полезная вещь. А то, что первые лица нашей «конторы» тратят несколько дней на осознание задачи, которую один мой знакомый расколол за час, — что ж совершенных людей не существует.

Я их не встречал и надеюсь не встречать в дальнейшем.

А Малфой за это время расхрабрился, даже на нормального человека стал похож. Вот так всегда: пока я отвлекаюсь на абстрактные размышления, они уже до чего-нибудь добалтываются.

— Говорю вам, они открываются и закрываются, потому что работы нет. Это мыльные пузыри сплошные! Не спорю, случалось, что маг открывал свое дело и становился богачом, мы все знаем примеры. Что вы на меня уставились?! Но ведь это совсем другой уровень богатства. Я говорю не о безбедной жизни, а о возможности значительных и регулярных вложений в будущее, на долгий срок.

— Он говорит о тех, кто, как дракон, возлежит на груде семейных сокровищ, накопленных за века, будучи не в силах истратить даже половину на свои собственные нужды. Потому что не бывает у волшебников таких нужд! Вот эти состояния создаются только на крепкой основе из прямого родства, удачных браков и передачи по наследству, ну, и с добавкой капельки клановой солидарности. И богатства нашего мира все больше и больше концентрируются в руках нескольких семей. Вам это отлично известно, вы из поколения в поколение проделываете такие штуки.

— Спасибо, мой господин, — Малфой просто засиял.

Рано я вмешался: теперь все они придавлены намеками. Вспоминают, сколько припрятали. Впрочем, для них всех — грязнокровок здесь нет, вложение на длительный срок — это строительство дома. Большое вложение означает строительство большого дома. Все остальное — только развлечения на досуге.

— Все эти миллионы в золоте и камнях, — равнодушным тоном сообщил я, — балласт. Нынешние владельцы понятия не имеют, что с ними можно сделать и куда вложить, какова реальная ценность фамильных сокровищ. Этому в немалой степени способствует политика Гринготтса. Правда, кое-кого, вроде Эйвери или Гойла, хлебом не корми,дай профинансировать какую-нибудь войну.

Разве я не прав?

Эйвери победно улыбнулся. Остальные искали в моих словах главный подвох среди всех прочих подвохов. А Долохов, кажется, заинтересовался происходящим и теперь встал у меня за спиной. Опять у них какие-то внутренние разборки! С кем на это раз? Кто у нас сегодня еще не отличился? Ах, вот оно что!

— Я немного не понял, — тоном пациента-недотепы на приеме у колдомедика произнес Лестрейндж. — Если мелкая рыбешка в поисках заработка открывает какие-то лавки и у них покупают, почему же мы, обладая ресурсами, не можем прибрать к рукам и эту выручку? Может быть, рентабельность низкая, зато мы буквально входим в каждый дом! Наше влияние возрастет, это несомненно. Жена покупает у нас одежду, муж получает у нас зарплату, и если мы меняем цену, то меняем ее везде.

— Что помешает жене перестать покупать у тебя мантии, когда ты поднимешь цену? Тогда проще самой начать шить и продавать дешевую одежду соседям, — молодец Мальсибер, успел одновременно со мной.

— Ты толкаешь меня на открытую вражду с Министерством? — а это я спросил, вот тут мы подошли уже к самой сути, наконец-то.

Давненько Лестрейндж так не сверлил меня взглядом. Уже года два он держал себя в руках и всячески демонстрировал почтение на публике.

Малфой схватился за голову, в глазах его была явная паника.

— Это не проблема, — Лестрейндж повернулся к Мальсиберу и блекло улыбнулся. — Если мы присвоим себе права на реализацию всего товара, займем все пригодные места для торговли, ограничим поставщиков в выборе контрагентов и заранее объявим, что выкупаем аналогичные товары у мелких производителей на корню, оптовыми партиями...

— Говори откровенно: если мы создадим монополию, — вставил Малфой довольно истерическим тоном. — Еще одну монополию, кроме тех, скрытых, на которых мы уже сидим. Да ты всю Британию предлагаешь скупить!

— Точно, — согласился Лестрейндж. — И, заметь, в основном с отсрочкой платежа.

— В Министерстве сидят не идиоты! На нас всех собак спустят. И, кроме того, без запугивания и шантажа тут не обойтись.

Долохов шагнул вперед:

— И в этот раз головы разбивать и домишки палить нам придется своими руками. Руками того самого молодняка, который я обучаю! Представьте своих детишек и племяшек в этой роли. Хорошенько подумайте! Потому что с Лютного мы помощи не получим. Там тех, кто не работает на нас, Лестрейндж уже так прижал и повязал обязательствами, что весь их бизнес издыхает. И подставляться ради нас под министерские облавы они уже не станут.

— Не понимаю, — очень естественно удивился Лестрейндж. — Несколько лет назад, когда мы почти в этом же составе решали, что объявим своей официальной целью, когда выбирали лозунги, когда согласились, что лучшей идеи, чем превосходство магов над прочими, нам не найти. Тут все это помнят, я не ошибся? Мне кажется, тогда мы оговаривали и реальные цели. И среди этих целей была полная экономическая независимость «конторы» от политики и решений Министерства. Все согласились, что мелкую преступность искоренить невозможно, потому нужно обратить ее себе на пользу, заставить работать на нас. А что лучше удержит людей, чем деньги, долги, подачки и будущая выгода? Разве не создание параллельных структур было нашей целью? Вы же хотели, чтобы все крупные предприниматели были вовлечены в союз с нами или в зависимость! Я в толк не возьму, мне это все послышалось или привиделось? Вот же он, результат! Мы за полшага от победы. Не соприкасаться дальше с Министерством невозможно, места не хватает.

— Он имеет в виду, — издевательски добавил Долохов, — что мы не можем увеличить доходы, не войдя в конфликт с Министерством. А войдя в конфликт с Министерством, мы увеличим затраты. На похороны тратиться предстоит, к слову сказать.

Сыграно было как по нотам! Спелись они отлично. И ведь даже не врали ни на мгновение! Мне только и оставалось, что с невозмутимым видом разглядывать ошарашенные лица присутствующих.

— Ну что ж, — я был сама рассудительность, — подведем итоги. В области политики мы подошли к своему пределу. Официально получить необходимые посты в Министерстве мы не можем. Дальнейший подкуп министерских клерков и развал чиновничьих проектов нынешними темпами, на мой взгляд, неминуемо приведут Министерство к гибели. Что касается денежных дел, то «контора» стала очень большой и связана множеством обязательств. Если мы притормозим, нам придется рассчитываться по всем долгам разом. Более-менее комфортное положение вещей нам может обеспечить только экспансия на чужую территорию, в область чужих интересов. Но там мы непременно пересечемся с Министерством.

Вот теперь до всех уже дошло.

— Мы должны либо постепенно сворачивать свою деятельность, и тогда все наши предыдущие усилия и вложения напрасны, либо взять власть любым способом. Есть возражения?

Я сам мог привести тысячу возражений, но имело значение лишь одно: все они потратили на наше дело свои деньги, свое время и часть своей жизни. Все они привыкли ощущать свою значительность благодаря «конторе». «Контора» стала делом их жизни.

— Значит, война, — совершенно упал духом Малфой.

По-моему, они все облегченно вздохнули в этот момент.

Дело было сделано. Можно было забыть о них на время.

— Долохов, — окликнул я тихо; он склонился ко мне. — Вчера ты утверждал список наших людей для субботнего собрания у Селвинов.

— Да, у них очень удобно собираться, ведь есть повод. Они вроде как очередную внучку замуж пристраивают или внучатую племянницу — их там без счету. Каждую неделю то балы, то смотрины, так что внушительный перечень гостей никого не удивит.

— Правда, смотрины? — он только пожал плечами. — Я хочу там быть в субботу, Антонин. Под Оборотным. Предупреди своих людей.

— Это совершенно бессмысленно и опасно.

— Но я так хочу. Со мной будет ценная вещь, и я должен понимать, что меня страхуют.

— Возражения принимаются?

— Нет. И разыщи мне Фенрира. Раз уж мы воюем, нам в скором времени понадобятся исполнители без предрассудков.

 

 

***3***

 

_То, что ты мне передал, трудно переоценить, Софист. Это потрясающе! Я должен был догадаться: если кто и готов преодолеть любые запреты и границы — это именно ты. Конечно, это очень странный подарок для помолвки... Мерлин! О чем я говорю? Я сражен твоим доверием, захвачен задачей полностью. Вряд ли ты удивишься, если узнаешь, что невеста и родители не видели меня уже больше пяти дней._

_За последние три века ты и я — единственные маги, имевшие возможность прикоснуться к этой тайне. Одно это лишает меня сна! И за эту возможность я очень тебе благодарен. Но, друг мой, что же ты с собой сделал! Что ты натворил!_

_Если бы я мог исправить это, искромсав на куски себя! Увы..._

_Если ты видишь эти слова — а я в себе уверен, ты их видишь, — то уже понял, что часть проблемы устранена. К дневнику теперь применима любая магия без всяких ограничений._

_Наверное, тебя позабавит, что дело было не в колдовстве._

_Я только что говорил с ним. С тобой. С ним. Вы разные, я убедился в этом. Понадобилось лишь его согласие на применение чар к дневнику. Учти, теперь он читает нашу переписку. Это единственная малость, которую я могу сделать, чтобы хоть как-то сгладить последствия вашего безумия._

_Зато теперь ты можешь отвечать мне в любой момент._

_Главное, что я выяснил: ты — единственный, кому удалось поместить это в неживой предмет так, что осколок сохранил подобие памяти, воли и сознания. Больше таких случаев никогда не было или некому было о них рассказать. Я пытаюсь понять, откуда взялся такой эффект._

_И еще, ты спрашивал, а я обещал ответить. Меня колотит от страха, но я отвечаю: это можно сделать с живым существом. Я честен, ты видишь._

_Сейчас мои возможности практически исчерпаны, но я составил план. И первыми номерами в этом плане стоят Д. и Фламмель._

_Мне рассказали, что в нашей округе два дня назад оборотни напали на родителей маглорожденной. Две ужасные смерти. Я знаю, я сам доказал со всей строгостью, что существенные изменения в нашем мире возможны только с помощью целенаправленного, спланированного применения насилия и атаки на одну из влиятельных политических групп. Я знаю, что для твоих целей насилие неизбежно._

_Но ты должен понимать: если бы я оказался там, в том месте, в тот час..._

 

_Федон_

 

* * *

Никогда не любил Министерство магии; это чувство возникло у меня с первого взгляда. Бесконечные коридоры напоминают мне закоулки сознания безумца, а статуи и фонтаны — нелепые образы из сновидений. Но, похоже, все это не нравится только мне.

Волшебники удивительно терпеливы, они приспосабливаются к чему угодно и вскоре это «что угодно» даже нахваливают. Если когда-нибудь я войду в атриум Министерства полновластным хозяином, то прикажу так все переустроить, чтобы у посетителей поджилки тряслись. Посмотрю, как они станут нахваливать новый интерьер, а они непременно станут. И через год сами поверят в свою ложь!

Люди в большинстве своем очень неглубокие создания — плоские мелкие блюдца желаний и надежд. У них даже желания как под Джеминио изготовлены — ничего не стоящие копии. Легилименция подарила мне бесконечное презрение к человеческому роду. Удручающее однообразие и фальшь!

Впрочем, в этом смысле «начинка» Министерства Магии так же хороша, как и «обертка»: профанация и много бессмысленных слов о благе, законе и морали. Сколько я ни копался в чужих мотивах и памяти, никакой особой «морали» там не обнаружил.

Всякий раз, когда кто-то утверждал, что поступать определенным образом «правильно», оказывалось, что он сам хочет и желает так поступать или ему это нужно. Иногда человек хочет, но не может, и бывают такие изумительные экземпляры, которые не знают, чего хотят, — видно, даже сами с собой встречаются в редкие праздники. Отдельные лицемеры, произнося слово «мораль», подразумевают то, как с ними должны обращаться другие, себя же ничем не связывают.

В таком случае какая разница между их желаниями, именуемыми «моралью», и моими желаниями? Они делают, что хотят, и я делаю, что хочу. Лишние сущности можно устранить из этого уравнения.

Всякий раз, когда я наблюдал за Дамблдором, этим светочем терпимости и гуманизма, он непременно переворачивал всю ситуацию с ног на голову в своих собственных интересах под бесконечные напевы о самопожертвовании и общем благе. Я тоже научился сочинять такие сладкие песни. Когда я выступал перед толпой, то обязательно взывал к общему благу и взаимной заботе. Сотни глупцов искренне верили, что я хочу о них заботиться только потому, что они зачаты волшебником и ведьмой. Они верили, что я собираюсь бесплатно, просто так, тратить на них свою жизнь! А несколько десятков идиотов, которым годами успешно удается игнорировать мое происхождение? У гигантского кальмара больше ума, чем у них!

Большинству все равно, верить мне или Дамблдору, а меньшинство руководствуется собственной выгодой, случайными симпатиями и привычкой. И даже если Дамблдор на самом деле жертвует своим благом ради чужого, то не по принуждению же он это делает! А по собственному желанию. Он этого хочет, а окружающие этим пользуются.

Вот так выглядит правда.

Так она выглядела и в этот раз, когда я встретил в Министерстве Дамблдора.

Старый хитрец уже через несколько минут понял, кто я, никакие чары невидимости не могли ему помешать. И что же? Разве он попытался меня остановить и раз и навсегда покончить с теми ужасами, с которыми, по его словам, боролся? Ничего подобного.

Старик спокойненько пошел за мной в пустынный коридор. Когда я обернулся, готовый к дуэли, Дамблдор уставился на меня так... Можно подумать, он не понимал за кем шел, или я внезапно обзавелся второй головой. Затем он произнес таким проникновенным голосом, будто был готов расплакаться:

— У нас есть общий знакомый, Том. Я считаю его другом. И мне так жаль, что ты уже не способен узнать ни дружбу, ни сочувствие, ни любовь, даже когда встречаешь их. Этот друг, Том, может очень сильно пострадать из-за тайны, которую хранит, — твоей тайны. Я не знаю ее, но ведь ты не только меня зачислил во враги. Есть и другие, и они постараются узнать твою тайну.

Я молча ждал, вдруг он решит высказаться яснее. Но я ошибся: Дамблдор побоялся говорить вслух. Он просто достал пергамент, запустил им в меня, повернулся ко мне спиной и ушел.

Я соврал бы, если бы сказал, что сохранил спокойствие. Я подобрал пергамент — он жег мне руки, обжигал тело сквозь одежду. Когда я читал его у себя, в безопасности, руки мои дрожали, как у третьекурсника наутро после первой пьянки в Хогсмиде.

 

« _Мне кажется, что для любого, взявшего на себя труд задуматься, происходящее абсолютно очевидно. Оно было легко предсказуемо еще в самом начале. Выпускники Слизерина и Равенкло с легкостью записываются в последователи Того, кого нельзя называть, по одной простой причине: им скучно и они не видят никаких перспектив. Равенкловцам скучно потому, что они слишком привержены знанию и нацелены на поиск, а в нашем обществе приложить эти качества негде. Мы не ценим ни поиск нового, ни знания, ни изобретения. Слизеринцам скучно, потому что жизнь их расписана на три поколения вперед, и семья не даст им сойти с рельсов; все станции на пути известны, а единственное доступное развлечение — министерские интриги. Слизеринцы и равенкловцы — люди с потерянным будущим, им некуда девать желания и силы. Что же здесь непонятного, господин директор?_

_Вы говорили, что я напомнил вам его. Не думаю. Дело в том, что я его понимаю. Посмотрите на наш мир внимательнее! Мы сто пятьдесят лет не меняем школьную программу, в Визенгамоте последние двести лет сидят представители одних и тех же семей, они принимают решения, основываясь на семейной вражде или лояльности. Можно сменить весь состав Министерства до последнего человека, и ничего не изменится в результате, потому что бесчисленные бюрократические процедуры веками остаются без изменений. Возможно, это и хорошо, потому что решения зависят от глупости законов, а не от произвола чиновника, но люди, похожие на того, о ком мы говорим, предпочитают личный произвол._

_Невозможно перехватить власть у Визенгамота, если не запугать участников бесконечных родственных коалиций. Невозможно добиться изменений в Министерстве законным путем, потому что треть наших мужчин получает от Министерства жалованье, и все они будут против любых изменений за исключением собственного повышения по службе. Протекция и родственные связи изъели все, как ржавчина. Бороться с ними можно только подкупом, а массовый подкуп, Вы это знаете, в итоге заставляет систему работать еще хуже, чем раньше._

_Как можно добиться радикальных перемен в такой обстановке? Только с помощью насилия! Против кого наиболее показательно обратить насилие? Против самой влиятельной группы в Визенгамоте! Чья это группа? Вас можно поздравить, директор! Изведя ваших людей, уничтожив ваше влияние, он самым быстрым способом, продемонстрирует всем прочим свою силу и намерения. И они подчинятся. Вы сами указали ему цели._

_Какую же еще идею могла взять на вооружение группа слизеринцев, выступающая против Вас? В обществе, состоящем из разных рас и практикующем рабство, поражение в правах и на законных основаниях стирающем маглам память? По-моему, ответ очевиден»._

 

Понимал ли Дамблдор, что делает, когда передал мне эту бумагу в Министерстве? В Министерстве! Зачем он ее туда носил? Понимал ли он, что делает, угрожая мне моими же тайнами?

Будь он проклят!

 

 

***4***

 

_Ты, вероятно, уже знаешь, что я вступил в этот отряд сумасшедших под руководством Д. Конечно, ты знаешь, что я сильно ранил двоих ваших при нападении на аптечные склады. Я не скрывал, что не в восторге от твоих методов, а твои люди получили по заслугам. Даже если бы Д. не существовало на свете, я поступил бы с нападающими так же._

_Уже четвертый месяц я женат, к своему удивлению, я женат удачно. Редкий случай для брака по сговору родителей! Мы ждем ребенка. Если бы я верил в богов или какие-то высшие силы, то молил бы их о том, чтобы мой ребенок появился на свет в другом мире. Я не уверен, что выбрал бы мир, где ты победил, но рад, что ваши все еще дерутся относительно честно и даже маглорожденных ведьм не трогают._

_Не думай, что я забыл об убийствах маглов и об оборотнях, охотящихся по полнолуниям, и о случайных жертвах._

_В остальном я собираюсь сдержать все свои обещания. Даже если ты не станешь мне отвечать, я и дальше буду писать в дневник обо всем, что обнаружил._

_Близость к Д. дала мне дополнительные ресурсы и возможности для поисков._

_Правда, охота за твоими последователями отнимает много сил._

_На прошлой неделе кто-то пытался проникнуть в мое убежище и не смог пройти защиту. Если это был ты, Софист, то я очень горд. Прошу тебя, будь осторожен! Не беспокойся, я твою тайну не выдам._

 

_Федон_

 

 

* * *

Я потерял над собой контроль. Помнил только сбивчивые объяснения Трэверса. Какой-то невыразимец раскрыл Руквуда, просто поймал на горячем и вздумал его на следующий день шантажировать. К счастью, Руквуд сумел кинуть в шантажиста портключом, а тот портключ поймал. Следом за невыразимцем сова принесла в «контору» записку с объяснениями.

И вот, третий день люди Трэверса, Эйвери и Макнейра не могли выбить из упрямого министерского хлыща местонахождение его мыслеслива с воспоминаниями о Руквуде. В какой-то момент я наконец поинтересовался, чем все так заняты и почему в офисе наблюдается нехватка персонала. Трэверс, потупив взгляд, объяснил, что наш человек уже три дня ходит в Министерство на работу под угрозой разоблачения.

Я ни тогда, ни потом не мог бы объяснить, зачем пошел к пленному.

Волшебник, выдержавший три дня, был крепким орешком, но его уже порядком потрепали.

Я даже имени его не спросил.

Он знал, что чем дольше протянет, тем выше шанс, что его исчезновение или поведение Руквуда привлекут внимание начальства. Окклюментом он был отличным. Я потребовал применить Круцио и держать и вломился к нему в голову с изяществом тролля.

И все же невыразимцу удалось подсунуть мне много посторонних воспоминаний. Вот среди них я и увидел дом. Я узнал бы этот дом, даже если бы круциатили меня самого. Это воспоминание пленный не защищал, потому что начальник не поставил его толком в известность, почему и что они ищут. А вот я знал. Самое неприятное — у проклятого невыразимца был приказ отслеживать и женщину. Жену.

Не знаю, сколько это длилось. Они нарушили приказ и сняли Круцио.

Когда я выбрался из чужого сознания, меня трижды вырвало, и я кашлял кровью. Трогать невыразимца было уже опасно. Я приказал привести трех магловских детей, все равно каких, лишь бы говорящих. К тому времени невыразимец пришел в себя.

Я дал ему выбор: легкая смерть для детей и для него в обмен на мыслеслив и добровольную передачу воспоминаний. На втором ребенке — девочке лет восьми — он сломался. Я выжег ей правый глаз.

Помню, он все повторял:

— Почему?!

И я ответил:

— Потому что Руквуд мне свой. Он рискует по моему приказу. Он мне дороже всех маглов и невыразимцев вместе взятых. Ради его безопасности я устрою еще и не такое, потому что я так хочу. Потому что я могу.

Добивали их другие. Я потребовал вызвать Долохова, вернулся к себе и, как был в крови и в чужом дерьме, упал на постель. Мне ничего не снилось.

 

 

 

*** 5 ***

 

_Друг мой, Софист, порой мне кажется, что зависть и страх разоблачения уже повредили твой блистательный интеллект. Я боюсь этого и надеюсь, что доберусь до разгадки раньше, чем непоправимое произойдет. Мне не хотелось бы потерять тебя._

_На какие бы крайности ты ни пошел ради удовлетворения своих амбиций, даже если я публично и открыто выступаю против твоей политики, — а я выступаю и поднимаю палочку против твоих людей, — я никогда не смогу отказать в чем-то тебе лично. То, что калечит тебя, ужасно. Желание утешить тебя — да просто увидеть тебя — мучительно. По твоим ответам я вижу, что ты все дальше уходишь от поисков истины в сторону бессмысленной борьбы за власть. Но я знаю, что ты откажешься от любого утешения._

_Чем больше я занимаюсь вопросом, тем больше уверен, что Д. на самом деле ничего толком не знает о таких вещах. Он полон поэзии и предположений даже больше, чем я. А ведь ему за сотню лет перевалило!_

_Я тоскую без наших с тобой бесед. В последнее время эта переписка совсем мне не помогает._

_И все же о зависти... Друг мой, ты можешь занять пост министра и даже присвоить себе звание повелителя мира, но ты не сможешь занять место Д. ни в чьем сердце и никто не сможет занять твое. Ты не веришь мне, я понимаю. Ты не веришь даже в преданность своих приближенных, рискующих жизнью по мановению твоего пальца. Страх делает тебя циничным и ненасытным. Для тебя все это пустые слова, но для меня — нет. Я рискну ради тебя чем угодно._

_Мы оба понимаем, что Д. известно о моей двойственной роли. Но он хотя бы знает, что я не выдам его людей. Да ты и не попросишь меня об этом: ты слишком ценишь мое ясное видение мира и непредвзятость. Но за своими порученцами присмотри, Софист. Если о нашей переписке узнает Министерство, моя семья окажется в опасности._

_Я близок к цели, Софист. Очень близок. Порой мне кажется, что я ушел уже дальше тебя, дальше Д. Ты знаешь, я изучил все варианты: стабилизацию души внутри мертвой плоти, философский камень, эликсир вечной жизни, кровь единорога, подселение наездником в чужое тело, все специфические виды одержимости и сохранение своих отпечатков в предметах, магию жертвы. Иногда я готов признать, что большего живому не дано, и для лучшего понимания надо перешагнуть границу смерти. Но я еще не отчаялся увидеть тебя целым и в безопасности. Прошу тебя, умоляю тебя, постарайся сдерживаться и не убивать своей рукой! Дай мне немного времени._

 

_Федон_

 

* * *

Долохов вошел для доклада еще до рассвета.

Почему-то мне не хотелось зажигать свет: чудился запах гари и крови. Кажется, Антонин угадал мое настроение; в темноте он подошел к столу, положил на него толстую тетрадь в знакомом переплете и накрыл ладонью. Я узнал очертания этой вещи, словно сам в тот момент касался ее рукой. Узнал дневник. Почуял то, что было заключено в нем... Но даже тень мысли, что эта вещь могла еще хранить тепло других рук, я прогнал от себя сразу. Мертвых больше не существует — незачем хранить в памяти их образы. Сухих слов вполне достаточно для учета мертвецов при составлении планов.

— То, что вы просили, мой господин, — подтвердил Долохов. — С нашей стороны потерь и пострадавших нет. Метку вывесили. Видно далеко, всполошили всю округу. К тому же пришлось взорвать дом.

— Цель? — потребовал я.

— Он мертв, — Антонин будто засомневался, а потом добавил: — Он не сопротивлялся. Мы перехватили их сразу после аппарации, у входа. Обездвижили. Он сказал, что если таково желание... Тома Риддла, он согласен умереть. Пояснил, как снять защиту. Сами бы мы намучились: хитро было устроено. Указал на тайник — все честно. Взамен просил не трогать жену и дочь. Он был уверен, что мы их не тронем.

Долохов умолк и ждал. Он не понимал, почему волшебник такого уровня сдался без боя. Я тоже молчал — Долохов обойдется без пояснений. Никто не может требовать от меня отчета. Пора им привыкнуть.

— Я не стал его разочаровывать или давать обещаний, мой господин. Не хотел, чтобы добыча сорвалась. Просто кивнул ему. Мы втолкнули их в дом, Эйвери поднялся к тайнику, а потом вернулся. Он отсутствовал полминуты, не больше. Как только я опознал нужное, то приказал двоим обыскать дом по стандартной процедуре.

— Продолжай.

— Почти сразу я устранил его. Жену и девочку тоже, как вы приказали. Но была одна странность. Женщина заслоняла собой девочку, и мне показалось, что Авада не с первого раза сработала на ребенке. Эйвери не промазал, гарантирую.

Это было занимательно. Женщина что-то знала, он делился с женой даже этим? Значит, решение об устранении женщины было верным. Но с ходу я не мог придумать объяснение описанным странностям.

— Продолжай, Антонин, это интересно.

— Было похоже на рикошет... От Авады. Стену дома сильно повредило. Одного из людей Эйвери легко ранило осколками. Наши уже спустились сверху, они ничего не нашли. Тогда я обрушил на девочку часть стены: не хотелось рисковать. Ей размозжило череп — мгновенная смерть. Потом мы разнесли дом и подожгли его. Не Адское пламя, конечно, но отыскать там что-то будет трудно.

— Тела?

— Остались внутри. Еще, мой господин...

— Говори, — сегодня он мне угодил, я был доволен.

— Вместе с тетрадью было запечатанное письмо. Оно адресовано Софисту. От Федона.

— Оно при тебе? Ты его вскрыл?

— При мне. Я его не вскрывал, это легко проверить, я...

— Сожги его прямо сейчас. Инседио! Да, именно, — беспрекословное подчинение моих людей всегда успокаивало. — Я тобой очень доволен. Про ребенка и рикошет от Авады — очень существенная информация, Антонин. Я подумаю над этим. Надо будет как-нибудь провести эксперимент самому. В целом акция прошла прекрасно. Вы молодцы! Ты заметил, какая интересная модификация Протеевых чар на этой тетради? Работа вашего объекта! Я собираюсь эти чары снять, можешь чуть позже полюбопытствовать, как именно. Но сначала позови Малфоя. У меня есть поручение для него.

Долохов замялся.

— Что-то еще, Антонин?

— Думаю, Дамблдор решит, что мы открыли охоту на его людей и начали с тех, кто не может защитить себя сам. Бьем по некомбатантам. И от Министерства стоит ждать подвоха: кого-то из прикормленных нами чинуш могут сдать, чтобы успокоить Дамблдора. И шум поднимется.

— Старый дурак достаточно сообразителен. Он поймет, что не его выкормышей травят. Я только забрал то, что принадлежит мне.

— Уничтожил.

Что ж он так нарывается? Ведь чувствует, что я не в себе!

— Это одно и то же, Антонин, — жестко сказал я.

Он кивнул, и я смягчился:

— Но ты прав. Дамблдор может использовать это как повод. Меры безопасности надо усилить! Нужно перевести в нелегалы всех, кто сейчас зависит от милости министерских, закрывавших глаза на улики. Согласуйте список, кому нужно подправить память, предварительный список у вас уже есть... Сегодняшние газеты будут кричать, что это начало войны, и мы сделаем это началом войны! Началом конца.

 

 

*** 6 ***

 

Дамблдор улыбнулся. Его голос звучал в ушах у Гарри

громко и четко, сквозь сияющий туман,

который кружился, обволакивая фигуру Даблдора.

 

— Конечно, это происходит в твоей голове, Гарри,

но почему это не может быть реальным?

 

Дж. К. Роулинг. «Гарри Поттер и Дары Смерти»

 

 

— Конечно, это происходит в его голове, и в твоей голове, Альбус, и в моей. Ты в своем репертуаре: догадки, метафоры и двусмысленности. Поторопись уже, — нетерпеливо заговорил кто-то невидимый.

— Я должен был догадаться, что ты здесь, Эдгар Боунс, — Дамблдор улыбнулся знакомому голосу.

— Это было не трудно. Ты свое дело завершил — встретил и проводил Гарри. Дальше — моя очередь. Дай дорогу!

— После нашей последней встречи, когда я позволил решать тебе, Эдгар, это было... Аластор разбудил меня и кричал из камина, что ты убит, убиты твоя жена и дочь, и ваш дом лежит в развалинах. Скверное воспоминание! Скверная ошибка. Именно с того времени они начали убивать детей. Знаешь, там ведь еще не все закончено, я не могу уйти, пока не узнаю, что с Гарри.

— Гарри — отличный мальчик. Он привык действовать на основании неясных намеков, почти вслепую, так что все у него получится. Сюда он не вернется еще очень долго. А там ты его не достанешь, Альбус. С третьей попытки тебе улыбнулась удача: твой план сработал. Распишись в получении результата и иди дальше.

— Эдгар!

— Тебя там ждут. Геллерт может прождать еще лет сорок, ему не привыкать, но «бедный Северус» очень беспокоится. Ты же ничего ему не объяснил по привычке.

Дамблдор печально вздохнул и оглянулся на хныкающее существо у стула.

— С Томом все намного хуже, чем когда ты был жив, — сокрушенно сообщил он. — И даже хуже, чем в восемьдесят первом. Ты не понимаешь!

— Альбус, ты мне уже не директор, — развеселился невидимый собеседник. — Если некоторым людям удается обучить этому маленьких детей, то я, после стольких лет подготовки, уж как-нибудь впихну это знание в четвертушку души взрослого мага.

— Четверть души — не совсем человек, Эдгар. Я не уверен, что там есть чем любить и чем жить.

— Значит, я ему протез сделаю. Ручной работы! Новую систему поощрения себя самого, в обход страха и стремления к власти. Пришпилю обратно к жажде знаний!

— Любовь — великая сила. Она не поддается расчетам. Древняя магия...

— Альбус, избавь меня от поэзии! Я за это знание умер, и не только я. Впрочем, ты тоже.

— Окончательное зачисление на факультет Равенкло, как известно, происходит только после смерти. До этого знания не полны и кандидат еще не проверен, — теперь уже смеялся Дамблдор.

— О! А вот и оставшаяся часть Тома! Гарри справился. С дороги, Альбус, с дороги!

 

 

 

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — -

 _Если я говорю языками человеческими и ангельскими, а любви не имею, то я — **медь звенящая или кимвал звучащий**._  

Цитата из 1-го Послания апостола Павла к Коринфянам, 13:1

 _Софист_ — название одного из диалогов Платона. Диалог-трактат посвящен началам диалектики, соотношению, взаимосвязи и тождественности бытия и мышления (сознания).

 _Федон_ — название диалога Платона, в котором в драматической форме описан диспут Сократа и философа Федона, и где от имени Сократа изложены доказательства бессмертия души.


End file.
